


Der Aufzug

by pepiandpearl



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Ryden, Rydon, idk who calls them that but i guess, literally so much cheese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepiandpearl/pseuds/pepiandpearl
Summary: Based on the prompt"we take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn’t speak english and I’ve been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me bc you both think its hilarious what the fuck’ au"





	Der Aufzug

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the first thing you need to know is that this au takes place in 2004. Tom Hiddleston and One Direction are very much a thing in this fic regardless of the year. This story is purely self indulgent and we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it. Pepi and I will try our best to update this story frequently(if you guys even like it?) but don't hate us too much if we go a week without an update once in a while.
> 
> Seriously though, I hope you don't take this story too seriously. It's supposed corny and cheesy and fun. Leave your thoughts in the comments. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

“Run away with me. Let’s run away and never look back.” Tom said as he looked at Brendon with longing eyes. He held Brendon’s cheek with such tenderness. The warmth from his hand radiating throughout the rest of his body.

Brendon couldn’t say no to him. Who would ever be able to say no to such a beautiful creature, too godly for this mortal world? Brendon was blessed, truly blessed, to be in his presence.

“I’ll run away with you to the ends of the planet.” Brendon whispered to Tom. His parents would understand. They looked at each other’s lips. Brendon licked his, in hopes that Tom would dare kiss him.

Tom leaned in, his lips almost on his. The kiss Brendon was waiting for since the beginning of time was almost happening. Brendon closed his eyes and puckered up. Finally, his ultimate wish would come true...

“Brendon!” His mother’s shrill voice echoed into his romantic scene. Where was that annoying voice coming from?

“Brendon!” His eyes groggily opened. Brendon was no longer with beautiful Tom. Groaning, Brendon turns over with his pillow over his head.

“I was trying to kiss Tom Hiddleston, mom! God!” He screamed back.

Just five more minutes. It’s Friday, there’s no reason he should be getting a rude awakening via his mother’s shrieks. He’s slowly drifting back into the dreamscape when his mother’s voice comes blaring through again.

“You can kiss Tom Hiddleston another day! Get up!” Brendon refuses to move. Maybe if he ignores her, she would go away and Tom Hiddleston would come back.

“Brendon!” His mom blares again from outside his room.

Irritated, Brendon sits up and yells back “What!?” He heard angry footsteps approaching his room and yeah, ok, maybe he shouldn’t have yelled at his mom. The door bursts open and his mother is in front of him she grabs one of his dirty shirts from the floor and hits him with it. In an instant, pulling his sheets off.

“You’re late for work. Get up!”

Brendon was going to retaliate, that no, it’s Friday and he’s off and honestly, he didn’t deserve this rude wake up call, until he saw the alarm clock on his night stand.

_Saturday 8:30am_

“Fuck!” He can hear his mom’s scold as he runs to the bathroom. Forgetting all about Tom Hiddleston and his lips. He’d get back to that. He needed to be at work thirty minutes ago! Brushing his teeth and getting dressed in record time, Brendon heads out the door.

“I love you!” His mom screams out.

“Love you, too!” he screams back.

Brendon gets on the elevator and prays that not too many people will be pressing the button for the lift today. He lives on the tenth floor and having it stop on every floor on its way down would not be convenient.

After only five stops, he’s finally at the lobby. Brendon looked at his phone to check the time as the doors dinged opened. Shit he was so late.

He took a step forward and looked up. And that’s when it happens. A Tom Hiddleston experience but better and without the kiss.

You know that part in the movies where the protagonist sees the beautiful lady that they’ll either end up with or, if it were an action movie is probably the villain that you end up trusting because of their beauty and faux kindness? And then time slows down and cliche music starts to play.

Yeah well, this was that moment for Brendon. Only in Brendon’s head it was Queen’s song, I Was Born To Love You, playing. And it wasn’t a lady and he’s not all that sold on this beautiful person being the villain of this story. Not that there was a villain. Maybe. Whatever.

The point is, that there is this beautiful boy that just stepped into the elevator. Like Tom Hiddleston beautiful. It could even be said, Louis Tomlinson beautiful. Yes, Brendon had a thing for Louis Tomlinson. Who doesn’t though?

He’s never seen this beautiful stranger before. Obviously, he didn’t know everyone that lived in this building but he’s pretty sure that he would’ve noticed if a boy like him lived here. In this building, there’s only one person aside from himself and Pete, his best friend, that also attended their high school. And this boy looked about their age.

Maybe he was visiting a relative? Mrs. Bleaker from floor seven. Didn’t she always talk about a grandson who lived in Europe? He definitely looked foreign. Aside from his facial features, his clothes could also be a giveaway.

He was wearing light blue jeans that fit him very nicely, with a pale, long sleeved plaid button down and a black vest over it. There was a scarf around his neck, all different patterns of orange and red shapes. The bandana across his forehead was the same pattern as the scarf. A strange assortment of clothes, but the dude made it work.

It was like looking at an angel. God’s finest work, he’s sure. And Brendon was going to talk to him, and he was going to make friends and eventually down the line they’d fall in love and get married and own five dogs. And it would be better than any Tom Hiddleston and Louis Tomlinson dream combined. And it was going to be great.

Or, well it was, until the boy opened his mouth.

_“Ich will eure Stimmen horen. Ich will die Ruhe storen. Ich will dass ihr mich gut seht. Ich will dass ihr mich versteht.”_

He was singing, and it wasn’t English. Okay, so definitely foreign. Dutch, maybe? Or German. Was there even a difference? Loud music was blaring through the boy’s earphones. His eyes were locked on his phone, not once looking up at Brendon.

_“Ich will eure Phantasie. Ich will eure Energie. Ich will eure Hande sehen. Ich will in Beifall untergehen.”_

He continued.

There was something wrong with this boy. Of course there was, he was too perfect. Was this punishment? Why would God place an angel before him when they couldn’t even communicate with each other? And alright, maybe Brendon was overthinking this. Just because he was singing a different language, it didn’t necessarily mean that he didn’t understand English. A lot of people are bilingual now, maybe this stranger was too. Or maybe he was like Pete, and liked listening to weird foreign bands. But which one was it? Brendon hoped it was the latter.

He hadn’t even noticed he was gawking at the boy beside him. Mr. Perfect was lost in his own little world. Brendon was lost in him.

Brendon stepped back into the elevator. Suddenly, not knowing what else to do. Glued in his spot with scrambled thoughts in his mind. The doors closed again. Brendon didn’t even notice.

The boy pressed the fifth floor button. The same floor as Pete. He glanced over in Brendon’s direction as the elevator started moving up, no longer singing along to his music. Was he going to say something? Maybe introduce himself or ask which floor he was going to? Anything? Brendon held his breath but the stranger before him stayed silent with his eyes still fixated on him.

His face was unreadable. Had it been anyone else that was staring him down, he might have felt a bit uncomfortable. But if he thought the stranger himself was beautiful, his eyes were a whole other story. They were swirls of brown and grays and you’d think those colors wouldn’t collide well, but they were beautiful. And if he was going to go for the full on chick-flick kind of description, he’d say it was like his eyes held little galaxies in them.

It had become somewhat of a mini stare down and so, Brendon decided this was his chance. He was going to break the ice by breaking out his absolute best, most dazzling smile. A smile means friendship to everyone. Right?

Wrong. Because all this guy does is blink at him and return his attention to his phone. Brendon lets out a huff and leans against the wall of the elevator.

The boy started to hum now while his fingers tap away at his phone. Brendon wanted to say something. Anything. He was usually really good at talking to people. Even strangers. It wasn’t exactly difficult for him to make friends. But this dude in front of him, this angel sent straight down from heaven, would he understand him? He didn’t want to sound stupid. So instead, he just stayed silent all the way up to the fifth floor.

The doors opened and the boy stepped off the elevator. Once the doors closed again, Brendon let out a huge sigh.

He had to talk to him. This couldn’t be the end of their story. They hadn’t even had a chance to start. He was going to talk to him the next time they ran into each other. He’ll say ‘hi’ or anything really. And if worst case scenario comes true, and the boy doesn’t understand English, then he always has google translate as his friend. He spent the trip back down googling language apps on his phone.

The elevator doors dinged open into the lobby, bringing him back to reality.

Oh shit. What time was it? 8:55AM. He was so fucked.

Brendon ran out of the elevator as fast as he could, praying and pleading to all the high powers up there that he wouldn’t get fired today.

But also hoping he would bump into the beautiful boy again. Next time he’d be ready.

____

_Just five more minutes. Just five more minutes and then you’re free._

This was the mantra that he had going through his head. Just five more minutes of this hell and he would be free to do as he pleased. Which, right now, was going home to tell Pete about the godlike being he met in the elevator this morning. He had been trying to text his best friend sparingly throughout the day, giving him some details of his eventful morning. The last text he received a message from Pete was at noon.

It was now 3:55 PM and no news from Pete. Brendon couldn’t text anything else to him. Usually he’d get away with texting. His boss liked him enough to let his cell phone use slide, but today was a Saturday. Saturdays were always busy no matter the weather, and during the summer, it was just a never ending stream of customers.

All Brendon could do at work was imagine different scenarios of Pete and this golden god interacting. They started out innocent. The first one, Pete tells elevator boy that Brendon has a crush on him and he tells Pete that he’s not interested. And alright, that’s perfectly fine. Brendon knows that’s a very possible scenario and he’ll need to know how to handle it if it goes down that way. However, the longer he let his mind wander, the worse these images became.

It was a good fifteen minutes of worrying that Pete would somehow make his angel fall for him instead. It’s Pete. Everybody falls for Pete. He’s got the charm and the looks and the personality, and it’s very easy for people to fall for his best friend. Hell, Brendon is sure that he himself would have fallen for him had he not befriended the dude when they were five. It’s kind of difficult to get romantic feelings for someone who’s seen you wet the bed.

The worst part of this scenario, is that if it does end up happening that his best friends falls in love with this boy and vice versa, Brendon would never get in between that. He’d watch them fall in love and get married, and he’d get ask to be the best man and then he’ll spend the rest of his life mourning over his best friend marrying the love of his life.

In reality, this would never happen, because Pete would never do that to him because he’s a top notch friend. And anyway he’s never been the type to hold an actual relationship. Pete’s had more partners in their sixteen years of life than anyone he knows, adults included.

“Brendon! Wipe down the counters and check out.”

With his manager’s voice snapping him out of his thoughts, he grabbed a wet rag and started on the counters. It should go on record how fast he cleaned his station. He was on his phone the second he was out.

Brendon wasn’t an athlete and running has never been his thing, but the speed at which he ran to his building was probably record breaking. Stepping through the doors of his building, he zoomed onto the elevator.

He may or may not have pressed on the button to Pete’s floor a bit too aggressively, because it warranted looks from the other passengers. And maybe the button didn’t deserve his anger, but he was fucking pissed off at Pete. It’s been hours and the guy still hasn’t reported back to him. Did he even talk to elevator boy? Did he know his name? Does he have a girlfriend of five years that he’s going to marry? Is Brendon destined to die alone?

Brendon stomped off the elevator as they reached the fifth floor. Pete’s floor. Pete’s floor that was also the boy’s floor. Their shared floor. What if he comes out and sees him? His heart was beating fast as he raced towards his friend's door.

"Pete! Open the door! C'mon!"

After twenty excruciating seconds, his best friend finally opens it. “Dude, my bad! I was on GameTrailers. They just released new footage for Halo 2 and it looks fucking amazing! I mean, some people are bitching because-“

“I literally give a rat’s ass about Master Chief and his aliens right now! What happened with the love of my life? I’ve been waiting five fucking years for you to answer.”

“Okay, first of all, they’re not called aliens. They’re the Covenant. And if you want to get really technical, then you’ve got your Hunters, Brutes, Jacka-“

“Pete!”

It took everything in him to not punch his best friend as he laughed at his misery. “He lives down the hall in apartment 512 with his dad and his dog. They’re really nice.”

“So, that’s it? He’s nice? He speaks English.”

“Yea-…uh”

Brendon cocked an eyebrow at his friend. “What?”

“I mean...um, nah. Turns out they’re German and they don’t really speak English. Like, he can speak it, but barely.”

“So, how did you talk to him?”

“I um- I know German!”

“No you don’t. Since when?”

“I listen to all those German bands and shit, so I learned to speak it.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“You never asked.”

“….”

“….”

“You’re so fucking sketchy.”

Pete just shrugged with that stupid grin of his still in place.

“…Okay. Well, what’s his name? What’s he like? Isn’t he super fucking hot?”

“He is hot, I’d totally hit that if you weren’t so in love with him.” Brendon’s face fell as he thought back on his previous worries. “I’m just joking, don’t get your panties in a bunch. Like I said, he’s super nice, maybe a bit on the quiet side but nothing I can’t work with. Your boyfriend’s name is Til, by the way. He and his dad just moved here from Germany, and he’s in our grade. His dog’s name is Dottie, and he liked my mom’s jello.”

“Oh my God, do you know if he’s single or if he even likes dudes?”

“I mean, he didn’t mention having a girlfriend or anything. I’ll have to inquire further to find out if he’s into dudes.”

“You had one job, Pete! I thought you ‘had me’.”

“My mom and his dad were with us the whole time! I couldn’t exactly be like ‘Hey man, my friend is totally down to get freaky with you. Are you in? He’s a guy by the way, hope that’s cool.’ Right in front of them.’

“No! Don’t tell him that, I’ll murder you.”

“Stop buggin’, I won’t tell him. Yet.”

“Pete!”

Brendon swears Pete has tears in his eyes due to his laughter. If he wasn’t freaking out so much, he’d deck him.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But seriously, I’ll find out which way he leans. Don’t worry about it.”

“You’re the bomb, you know that?”

“That’s not exactly news. I thought you’d have figured it out by now.”

Brendon rolled his eyes as Pete laughed. So maybe not all hope was lost. There was a slight chance the kid was into dudes, and if he was then he’d just have to learn German. Pete did it, so it can’t be too hard.


End file.
